Living That Kind of Life (Simba and Kate)
“Living That Kind of Life” 'is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by Simba and Kate (also known as the Royalphas/Wildpride Duo) as a bonus to ''Awesome Me 3: Matthew’s Destiny, following the two friends just after their promotion by Matt. In it, Kate and Simba confidently reflect on their prowess and upbeat outlook as a new team. Lyrics '''Chorus (Simba and Kate): This is the wild life we know Always rocking it like pros Wake up, and we’re good to go Because we’re living that kind of life It feels so right This is the swag we proclaim Our finesse always remains You’d say it’s our fortune, our fame Because we’re living that kind of life You know that’s right Verse 1 (Kate): When we wake up in the morning And see the sunshine We’re thankful to be alive And feeling just fine We got this, no problems We can solve them Because we’re living that kind of life (It feels so right) Verse 2 (Simba): Put our four paws on the floor And breathe in the air The fragrance of this life Filters the atmosphere No stressing, no professing It’s refreshing Because we’re living that kind of life (You know that’s right) Chorus (Simba and Kate): This is the wild life we know Always rocking it like pros Wake up, and we’re good to go Because we’re living that kind of life It feels so right This is the swag we proclaim Our finesse always remains You’d say it’s our fortune, our fame Because we’re living that kind of life You know that’s right Verse 3 (Simba): We’re just walking down the sidewalk Greeting those we meet The comfort of our friendship Keeps us upbeat We’re in this together Forever, we’ll be living that kind of life (It feels so right) Verse 4 (Kate): Now, we know we’re not perfect We make mistakes But we’re endeavoring To give life all it takes We’ll reach what we’re seeking Believing that we’re living that kind of life (You know that’s right) Transition: Simba and Kate: Check it out! Kate: Oh, yeah! Simba: Uh-huh! Simba and Kate: That kind of life Kate: Whoa-oh, I love it! Simba: Yo, watch this. 1, 2, 3, 4… Bridge (Simba and Kate): Living that life, yeah, we’re living that life Look at the awesomeness we’re giving this life Living that life, yeah, just living that life Pursuing destiny, lifting our light Living that life, we’re staying in the fight Being our own heroes, doing what’s right The world is our blacktop, we’re taking flight You know we’re living that kind of wild life Pre-Chorus/Interlude: Simba and Kate: Yeah! (Kate and Simba both start musically vocalizing.) Both: Don’t you get us wrong Simba: It’s a typical life in every way Kate: But in our own fashion, we made it awesome everyday Both: As long as we have one another, there’s no need to despair Because, in time, we know that we’ll make it somewhere Chorus - Repeat (Simba and Kate): This is the wild life we know Always rocking it like pros Wake up, and we’re good to go Because we’re living that kind of life It feels so right This is the swag we proclaim Our finesse always remains You’d say it’s our fortune, our fame Because we’re living that kind of life You know that’s right Trivia * This song was inspired by the smooth jazz instrumental "Heaven" by Ronny Jordan. * This is Simba and Kate's second song together since "It's Called A Hustle, Sweetheart." * Simba and Kate continue their trend of "scat singing" or vocalizing from said song. * This is also the first Phase Awesomeness song that Kate and Simba share singularly. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs